Johns Hopkins has been a member of ECOG since 1955. Our primary goal is to bring innovative clinical research protocols and laboratory correlative science piloted at Johns Hopkins to the Group for further development. In conjunction with this, our faculty serve in leadership roles as study chairs and laboratory co-chairs, disease and modality-oriented committee chairs. The specific aims are: 1) to continue to provide scientific leadership in the disease-oriented committees: Breast, Thoracic, Head and Neck, Genitourinary, Brain Tumor Working Group, Lymphoma, Leukemia;2) to continue to expand our involvement in the disease and modality committees: Gastrointestinal, Myeloma, Pharmacology and Drug Development;to bring translational research correlates, cell biology and molecular biology into clinical protocols for all stages of disease;4) to continue to expand accrual, and to maintain excellent performance in data quality. These goals will be accomplished through the mission of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins: to provide a multidisciplinary approach to the study of cancer that will result in improved means for prevention, diagnosis, and treatment. The Center has achieved excellence in translational research with the awarding of seven SPORE grants (cervix, lymphoma, G-l cancer, prostate, breast, lung, head and neck). In addition, early clinical trials of new drugs are conducted under the NCI phase I contract (since 1982). The Early Therapeutics Development with Phase II Emphasis grants allow the development of novel phase II and phase III concepts which the Cancer Center faculty bring to ECOG with appropriate laboratory science correlative studies. The expansion of Center facilities allows the development of new clinical prograins, the recruitment of new faculty, furthering committee involvement and clinical trial accrual. RELEVANCE: Johns Hopkins has an extraordinary institutional commitment to the health of the public. Through close collaboration, the Cancer Center and the School of Public Health advance the study of not only cancer treatments, but also the early detection, screening, prevention of cancer, and its effect on financial stability and quality of life, thus encompassing the overall impact of cancer on the lives of patients.